dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey DeLisle
Grey DeLisle voices Dinah Lance/Black Canary in DC Showcase: Green Arrow, Ree'Yu, Ardakian Trawl and Boodikka in Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, Barbara Gordon and Vicki Vale in Batman: Year One, Young Manchester Black in Superman vs. The Elite, Lois Lane and Queen in Justice League: Doom, Anchor Carla in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1, Anchor Carla and Sarah Essen-Gordon in Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2, Nora Allen in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Wonder Woman and Superbaby in JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time, Tina Magnus and Platinum in Justice League: Gods and Monsters, Samantha Vanaver in Batman vs. Robin, Daphne Blake and Black Canary in Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Catwoman in Batman Ninja and Leslie Thompson, Selina's singing voice and Jason Todd in Batman: Gotham by Gaslight. She voiced Wonder Woman in the LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes films Batman: Be-Leaguered, Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom, Justice League: Cosmic Clash, Justice League: Gotham City Breakout, The Flash and Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis and Lois Lane in Batman: Be-Leaguered, Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom, The Flash and Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis. She voiced Wonder Woman and Giganta in all of their appearances in DC Super Hero Girls as well as a Korugarian in DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High, Lois Lane in LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain and LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High. She also voiced Servant Girl #2 in Batman Beyond: Curse of the Kobra, Aya in Green Lantern: The Animated Series and Magpie in Beware the Batman. Significant roles Please add a list of 's significant roles! Quotes ''Please add some quotes from this performer about their work in DC movies! '' Category:DC Showcase: Green Arrow cast Category:Green Lantern: Emerald Knights cast Category:Batman: Year One cast Category:Superman vs. The Elite cast Category:Justice League: Doom cast Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns cast Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox cast Category:JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time cast Category:Batman Beyond: Curse of the Kobra cast Category:Green Lantern: The Animated Series cast Category:Beware the Batman cast Category:DC Animated Film Universe cast Category:Batman vs. Robin cast Category:Young Justice cast Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters cast Category:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes cast Category:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered cast Category:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom cast Category:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash cast Category:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout cast Category:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash cast Category:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis cast Category:DC Super Hero Girls cast Category:DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High cast Category:DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year cast Category:DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games cast Category:LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain cast Category:LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High cast Category:DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis cast Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold cast Category:Batman Ninja cast Category:Batman: Gotham by Gaslight cast Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans cast